


On Human Nature In The Vastness of Space

by Aphistas, theartificialwolf



Series: RP Miscellany [11]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Space AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: Humans are very uncommon in space so they cope with not having companions of their species by accumulating various kinds of pets. Violet is no exception. Once her ship docks in a new station, Violet goes almost immediately to check out the selection of pets for sale in the market. But what she finds is far more interesting.





	

It had been a long day aboard the Star Ship Trailblazer. Lieutenant Violet Chachki had already seen that Spitfire, her fiery Scythurian purlura, an oversized space unicorn with a flaming mane, sharp teeth and metal hooves, was well cared for and given his favorite treats. He deserved it after today. The Star Ship had been boarded by Ath'ran pirates but they’d quickly abandoned trying to loot the ship once Violet and Spitfire had come charging down the corridors at them like a bat out of Hell. 

Violet looked forward to retiring to her quarters where her hairless Earth kittens Divine and Dawn were waiting, along with Angel, her Jaloran havorac- a small cute fluffy white creature with big eyes and ears that often cuddled with its chosen bonded master and spent most of its days sleeping, but became an absolute terror of razor-sharp teeth and claws to anything that threatened them or their master. Violet entered her quarters and greeted her babies, her constant companions through the rigors of life in space. 

Life aboard a Star Ship was not easy but it was rewarding, and with humanity as spread out and devastated as they were, Violet knew she was lucky to be where she was. She had a good captain and a good job. While it was dangerous at times, Violet was a skilled combatant and had distinguished herself more than a few times when the crew had been threatened. 

Their mission was scientific of course, seeking out the uncharted parts of space, and it had brought them into contact with quite a few strange and unusual things. Every day brought something new and interesting and Violet loved it. But as she pet her babies, Violet knew in her heart she was terribly lonely for another of her kind. 

Violet had many friends and lovers, but she longed for another of her kind. The last time she’d seen another, she was fourteen and had no idea that would be the last of her own kind she’d ever see. Violet tried to fill the void of being part of an endangered species by befriending animals on missions, and even bringing some along. Her crew knew her love for animals often would introduce her to the local fauna but the captain had the final say in any pets she brought along. The captain after all had been the one to give her the pair of kittens. 

Violet sighed as she pet Angel's soft head. “What do you guys think? Should I work my way sleeping through the whole crew again? I’d love to hit that hot skorlak in engineering one more time… What was their name again?"

“Or should I wait to see what my options are once we reach that space station tomorrow?” Violet frowned. “Maybe not. I don’t want a space venereal disease.” Dawn meowed. “You’re right. I should just spend the night cuddling you three.” 

Violet let her babies under the blanket of her bed. “There, all warm. Now I can contemplate my sex life in comfort.” Violet snorted as her kitties and her havorac curled up against her stomach. “One of these days I need to spoon with another human. Not that I don’t like cuddling with you three. But I just haven’t seen another human in so long. It’s been what… ten years?” Violet heaved a heavy sigh. 

“Maybe I should get another havorac. Then you don’t have to be lonely.” Violet pet the furry creature. “Would you like that?” Angel purred back at her. “Thought you might.”

“Computer, dim the lights.” But sleep didn’t come easy even as Violet listened to her babies snore softly. She looked out her window into the vastness of space. Maybe there was another human out there for Violet. Someone who’d embrace her genderfluidity and love her as she was. Maybe in the vastness of space, her soulmate was out there. Maybe they weren’t even human. But something told Violet they were. If only she could find them, whoever they were…

-

 

Katya rubbed the back of her neck as she headed back from the engine room to her quarters. They really had been lucky to have even made it to port after the band had snapped and their coolant had completely crapped out, but somehow they did. Now, Katya just had to get her list of all the parts that needed replacing to her captain, Captain Pla’koff, and then she could retire for the night with her three pet companions – her Siberian cat named Olga and Tibetan Mastiff named Bruce that Pla’koff had been kind enough to gift to her, and her Slavenian Quartzul – a large blue and pink beast with a full white mane that stood twenty-seven hands high and drooled a green corrosive acid – named Foo Foo Cuddlypoops that she had befriended as a pup when she got lost on Bellerophon during a blizzard. 

Katya reached Captain Pla’koff’s quarters and gave a quick knock before opening the door without waiting for an answer, and she smirked at the sight that met her eyes. 

“Katya!” Pla’koff, reached for a sheet to cover his green scaled skin as well as his purple bed-partner. “What have I told you about knocking?”

Katya giggled as she handed him her list. “Just delivering the list of parts I’ll need to fix the engine. And you know I’ve seen you in similar predicaments before.” Katya nodded her head to Pla’koff’s unnamed purple bed-partner of the evening. “Pleasure to meet you. Well, enjoy yourselves kiddies!” Katya winked and skipped out of the room while Captain Pla’koff just shook his head in fond exacerbation.

 

-

 

A solar storm was expected so Captain Zokr had given most of the crew an entire week of station leave. Taking companions back aboard though was strictly forbidden. The captain was willing to overlook fraternization while they were out in the vastness of space but if they were in port she preferred if they did their business elsewhere. As such, Violet had taken up a room in the Solar Spectrum Inn, a comfortable establishment catering to those of more fluid and open tastes to all that the universe had to offer. 

The hot skorlak in engineering, whose name turned out to be Kyvn, had locked eyes with her the second station leave had been announced and Violet eagerly agreed to let them share her bed the first night. Violet was still delightfully sore from that thing they did with their tail what made her eyes roll back in her head, but after another morning quickie, they parted ways in order to make the most of their station time. 

Violet wanted to go to the market and see what pretty things she could spend her latest share on. She wanted to pick up some treats for Spitfire, Angel, Divine and Dawn. Maybe if she were lucky there’d be an exotic pet trader in the market. She could do with a new leash too. Maybe some pretty jewels and a new blaster too. She’d have to check out the local fashions and see if they were worthy enough to grace her beautiful body. Maybe there’d even be a hot and willing bed partner to be found in the market. 

Violet dressed attractively, put her blaster and her laser sword on her belt, and made her way to the station’s trading hub. People stared at her but she was used to it. Being a human alone made her an uncommon sight but one as pretty and dangerous-looking as she was certainly drew attention. Maybe she could even make some extra coin dancing in the market. 

Violet made her rounds through the market, haggling with the vendors and coming away with good deals on treats for her babies and a collar and leash and some pretty jewels to wear around her neck. Towards the end of the market Violet spotted an animal companion vender. She knew she couldn’t get anything without Zokr’s permission but it didn’t hurt to look and Violet beelined for the stall, in particular for a big furry havorac that Violet immediately wanted to get as a companion for Angel. 

Another figure was already looking at the havorac but Violet approached anyway. But as soon as she did, her jaw dropped. The other potential havorac buyer was human.


End file.
